The Walk
by TwistedXmo
Summary: First Song Fic. The Walk- Imogen Heap.Drama Happens when Duncan decides to make Gwen and his friendship a little more seriously, what will happen to their Boyfriend and girlfriend? Being Trent And Courtney FIND OUT! REVIEW DxC TxG. A DxG fic


_(A/N: Ok I'm not one for song fics, they aren't really my thing, but i love this song to death! so this is my one shot, I serriously made this at five in the morning because I'm trying to upload a video so i was listening to this song and made this pretty quick, so Sorry IF Sloppy, this was last min, and had to just write this song down, Listen to it! it's so explain the whole DxG friendship and becoming more :D DxC GxT DxG Enjoy, a DxG Fic)_

**Song: The Walk**

**Artist: Imogen Heap**

**(I do not own the song!)**

**Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

He invited me to the movies, the new alien chunks came out and I was so excited to go, he even invite Trent to come, which wasn't Duncan at all. Sorry for rude interdictions, I'm Gwen. I have a boyfriend name Trent and a best friend name Duncan. Trust me things were never weird for me and Duncan. He has a girlfriend name Courtney, which is a nut head in my mind but if he likes her, I guess I have to too.

Trent didn't want to go to the movies, because he wasn't a fan of horror movies, Trent had a weak stomach, but he trusted me with Duncan. He didn't really like Duncan but we all knew Duncan was totally in love with Courtney and that's say it I'm pretty much in love with Trent.

"Hey Dunk." I walked inside the movies seeing Duncan leaning against the wall texting away as he shut his phone looking at me with amazement, which was weird, i thought. His smile got wider looking at me, mostly at my body.

_**Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself,**_

"Where's Trent?" he asked looking around. I sighed. "Trent and horror movies don't mix." Duncan eyes got wider and laughed. "Oh yeah I forgot Trent got a weak stomach." He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and said. "I guess I have you for the night then Gwenny." He wink at me as I nervously laughed. "oh ha ha., let's just hurry and get to the movies." It was weird, why was everything feeling different between me and Duncan, I didn't understand, I was feeling as if I was cheating on Trent at his moment, feeling something for Duncan, not sure what this feeling was though, after all, his my best friend right?

After the movie it helped me understand what me and Duncan are. He didn't flirt, we cracked jokes and was laughing the whole way back to my house, he walked me and we finally reached to my porch. "Thanks for the invite, the movie was amazing." He rubbed the back of his and laughed. "Ha ha, thought you would like it." He looked around as I did a quick hug and turn to face my door as Duncan didn't let go of my hand and turned me back around to him. Are body was closer than before. I gasped looking up at Duncan. "Duncan." I whispered. He smiled at me and without speaking he kissed me.

_**Stop that now, cos you and I were never meant to be**_

I pushed Duncan off of me even though I felt those fireworks with are bliss kiss, yet I didn't kiss back even though I wanted to. "What. The. hell?" I yelled Duncan eyes got wider in fear. "Duncan, no, we, we aren't that…" "Look, can I explain.." he started as he reached for my hand again I pushed away.

_**I think you better leave; it's not safe in here,**_

"Duncan I think it's time for you to leave, bye." I hurried and ran inside shutting the door and locking it. I notice Duncan was still on the other side and knocked about twice and decide to leave. I sled on the door and gasped as I touched my lips.

_**I feel a weakness coming on.**_

"That was such a great kiss."

_**Alright then (Alright then) I could keep your number for a rainy day,**_

The next day, I decided to call Duncan and he told me it was all in the moment and it will never happen again, but I did something I thought I would never say. "If we have a bad time with Courtney or Trent… will… you know, we know who to call to help us right?" "Um, what are you saying Gwen?" he asked confused. "We're best friends, that's just try and help each other in anyway we can." I flirted he laughed. "Sure Pasty."

_**That's where this ends, no mistakes no misbehaving,**_

After that everything became normal, well almost, that is. I just needed little flirt comments from Duncan to make me feel better, but I told him no physical l touching with each other, we can't be caught cheating if we aren't even doing anything. Harmless flirting right?

_**Oh, I was doing so well, can we just be friends**_,

I felt sick to my stomach anytime Trent kissed me after that, I was living a lie and sure enough was Duncan, I knew Duncan was in love with Courtney, yet, why did he kiss me. I'm done playing game with Duncan, me and him are sticking to friends and that's it.

_**I feel a weakness coming on.**_

I went over to Duncan's after mine and Trends date and we decided to talk. I began. "Look, I know things have changed between that night we… well you know?" He nodded. "Yeah, but you seem to enjoy it since you want to flirt now." He said. I sighed. "That's the thing now Duncan, I don't want that, we just got to stick with Trent and Courtney, I know you're in love with her." Duncan walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my tiny waist, "And you should also know I'm in love with you also." I gazed up at Duncan and pressed my lips onto his.

_**It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, Yeah,**_

I knew I was in love with two guys at this point, why did this happen, why he did have to kiss me, now I can't get his kisses out of my head. I'm a monster; I'm cheating on a guy I love with a guy that I also love. This sucks.

_**No it's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault.**_

It's Duncan Fault, what happen that night before he asked me to the movies, as me and Duncan was talking he was telling me he's always had a thing for me, but then I hooked up with Trent, he felt alone, so he got with Courtney and sure enough he fell in love with her, even though those two fight 24/7. He knew Courtney wouldn't want to go to that movie because it was super late and she had to study, he also knew Trent wouldn't want to go because he's got a weak stomach, it was a set up.  
_**  
Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself,**_

Me and Duncan walked onto the playground messing around smoking away while laughing are asses off at some kids trying to act hard in front of us, it was cute. As the kids left Duncan smiled at me laughing as I looked over at him and smiled. He touched my hair softly as my eyes widen. "Duncan stop."

_**Stop that now; you're as close as it gets without touching me,**_

"Gwen… Ah I don't know what I want, but I just know I need yeah." He held me tight in his arms as he nuzzled his head into my hair on the bench of the playground I frowned. "why.." I softly spoke as he grasped me tighter.

_**Oh no, don't make it harder than it already is,  
Mmm, I feel a weakness coming on.**_

It was about two in the morning as me and Duncan was still at the park and was still talking. We didn't kiss, but the other words we touch. We didn't speak as we grasped each other as Duncan hand reached all over loving my body, I did soft moans, who knew Duncan can make me make those noises.

_**It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, Yeah,**_

As I went over to Duncan's one day to go get my purse I left at his house I notice he was on the porch with Courtney making out as she was on the bench moaning Duncan's name as he was giving her hickys all over her tan neck. I felt my heart breaking into pieces as I ran all the way home, I feel heartbroken, and even though I knew that how we should be. Him with Courtney and me with Trent.

_**No it's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault.**_

I started rejecting Duncan's call, maybe if I stay away from him I can loose my feelings for him, and spend more time with the man I truly love, Trent.

_**Big trouble losing control,  
Primary resistance at a critical low,**_

I was in my room in the middle of the night and heard someone opening up my window and notice Red converse. "Duncan!" I yelled/ whispered. "What do you want?" I yelled. He walked over to me and pushed me into my bed. "You." He hissed and began kissing me.

_**On the double gotta get a hold,  
Point of no return one second to go,**_

That night we did it, we broke all rules for friendship only and did what all cheaters end up doing, I felt the biggest guilt but then I felt like I was falling in love at the same time, why Duncan, why did you have to start this game, I'm losing Trent as your losing Courtney.

_**No response on any level, red alert this vessels under siege,**_

Trent and Courtney started noticing how me and Duncan been hanging out and began to get mad at both of us and wanted us to stop hanging out, it was either them, or us?

_**Total overload, systems down, they've got control,**_

I stood their staring at Trent and Duncan and Courtney in my living room. "Well what's going on?" I looked over at Duncan as he sighed. "Ok, we need to tell them Gwen." I sighed as I felt tears in my eyes. "Your right…" I looked over at Trent as he frowned at me, I already felt both of our hearts breaking. "I'm cheating on you with Duncan." "What!" Courtney and Trent yelled.

_**There's no way out, we are surrounded,**_

"How could you!" Courtney began slapping Duncan chest as he was trying to hold on to her. "Princess." "No fuck you jerk!" she slapped him in his face as he grasped her hands. "Listen to me women! I love you Courtney, I really do, but I'm in love with Gwen now!" she stopped slapping as began crying. "I love you Duncan… but now what?" She softly asked. "I dono…" he said looking at me with worry. "Me or him Gwen." I heard Trent crossing his arms looking at me worried to death.

_**Give in, give in and relish every minute of it**_

"I, I, I" I began stuttering. "I don't know… All I know is, that I'm in love with Duncan, and I don't think my feelings won't ever change…" I began crying as I notice Trent started pouring down his face as he ran to me holding onto me. "Why Duncan Gwen? You know I love you, I tell you every day, I need you." I began hogging Trent back as I pulled away. "But it's what I feel in my heart, besides; I don't know what Duncan wants yet.

_**Freeze, awake here forever, I feel a weakness coming on.**_

Duncan looked over at me and at Courtney as she began crying also as he hung his head down. "What did I do."  
_**  
It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,**_

I didn't want Duncan to pick between me and Courtney but it had to come down to it, I wanted Duncan for myself now but if he wants his Princesses than that's how it's going to be.

_**I don't want to feel like this, Yeah,**_

"Courtney I love you… a lot…" Duncan said as Courtney smiled and jumped into a hug with Duncan. "I love you too Dunky! She began kissing him as I felt my heart breaking right in front of me, I wanted to run and hide in under a rock the rest of my life.

_**No it's not meant to be like this, it's just what I don't need,**_

"But… I love Gwen more." He let go of Courtney as her eyes widen. "Duncan don't say that!" she yelled. Duncan moved away from her and started walking to me, I smiled with tears going down all are faces. "It's definitely all your fault." I softly spoke while he grabbed my waist.

_**Why make me feel like this, it's definitely all your fault.**_

I was wrapping my hands around his neck he shrugged.

"It was the best mistake I've ever done."

* * *

**REVIEW :3**


End file.
